


Kylo Ren's Gala Date

by Page_of_Ultron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captain Phasma has a wife, F/F, F/M, Hux orders his 'date', Kylo doesn't have time for this, Kylo frightens an engineer, She's to make an appearance soon, he wants to just crush the Resistance, not stand awkwardly at galas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Ultron/pseuds/Page_of_Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren (tries to) get a date for a prestigious First Order gala. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first try

Kylo was furious.  
Why, you might ask?  
Because of an infinitely stupid First Order gala, only for the higher-ups in the First Order hierarchy.   
The First Order did not have time to be having a gala. The Resistance needed to be crushed, and Kylo couldn't do that if he was forced to stand through hours of torture.

(Also, apparently, each person needed a date.)

General Hux had already ordered a pretty enough linguist to be his date. Kylo didn't think he had ever seen such a horrified expression on someone's face before. Hux just looked irritated. More irritated than he had looked the morning after he had gotten himself very drunk and had revealed to a gossippy bartender that his first name was Armitage. The news had spread like wildfire. Kylo suppressed a snigger at the thought.

The first girl he had approached was an engineer who was fixing a panel he had 'remodeled' after hearing about the gala. She was prettier than Hux's date (which was a big bonus for him). When she saw him approaching, she froze and tried to find a way out. Unfortunately for her, the only way out was past the Knight of Ren, who was already in front of her.

Kylo paused. He hadn't really given thought to what he'd say to her, and her panicked thoughts were distracting. He caught a glimmer of a puppy (unauthorized pet?). A fresh wave of panic washed over the girl, and with it, the urge to cry.

Kylo could only watch in silent panic as the girl burst into tears. She wailed loudly and had a full-on emotional breakdown in the corridor. Everyone had stopped to watch Kylo Ren seemingly torturing a young engineer in the middle of the corridor.

The Ben part of Kylo was very embarrassed. Look at him, he hasn't even opened his mouth and he has caused a full-on breakdown. Kylo turned to the nearest Stormtrooper, who froze in his attempt to sneak past the situation.

The Stormtrooper was SP-1506, and he was certain he would die right there and then.

Kylo motioned toward the girl, who was now hyperventilating and red faced. "Take her to the infirmary." Kylo uttered in his mechanical monotone; he turned and went off towards his quarters.

Attempt one: failure.


	2. If at first you don't succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo apologizes (kind of) and continues to try and find a date.

The next day, Kylo had managed to track down the engineer he had frightened. 

When she opened the door she looked equal parts terrified and confused. It's not everyday when an intimidating, tall Knight of Ren appears at your quarters with an almost comically bright bag of dog treats, contrasting with his everyday black attire.

When he stepped in, he gave her the bag, apologized (awkwardly) about the incident the day before, petted the puppy even more awkwardly. Right as he stepped out he threatened her to never tell anyone that the fearsome Kylo Ren had apologized for being scary.

This brought a wave of terror and tears, and Kylo had to step back in and awkwardly comfort her again.

By the time he returned to the bridge, Hux looked murderous. Everyone was keeping their heads down, pretending to do their work as hard as possible.

"Where have you been, Ren?" Hux spat (literally). A globule of spit flew from Hux's red face and landed on Kylo's helmet. (Kylo secretly thanked the Force for his helmet.) Hux launched into a tirade about Ren having missed an important meeting while Kylo focused on the daydreams of an aspiring young officer who was looking at Hux wistfully and wishing that he was a General. Unfortunately Hux turned slightly in his angry rant and caught the eye of the officer, whose face paled. Kylo walked away from the bridge whilst Hux was still screaming at the officer.

As soon as he could no longer hear Hux's voice, he began taking a serious look at all the girls he could see, trying to see which ones were prettier than Hux's date.

The lunch notification sounded and many people began to head to the nearest cafeteria. Kylo followed.

People parted in front of him like water, whispering furiously amongst themselves. It was the first time the Knight of Ren had not had a meal in his own quarters. Kylo stood still and surveyed the crowd. 

He spotted a pretty young officer sitting at the far end of a table with Stormtroopers.

He began his approach.

That morning, as he prepared for a new day, he had rehearsed to himself exactly what he'd say:  
"Hi, I am Kylo Ren - wait, she'd know that already. Would you like to go to the gala with me? No, Kylo Ren does not ask. You will go to the gala with me. Yes, you will go to the gala with me. Perfect."

Kylo was mentally repeating his phrase as he approached her. The officer looked up at the sound of his heavy boots hitting the ground. Growing horror showed on her face as he made it clear he was approaching her. As he came to a stop in front of her and opened his mouth, she bolted.

His first thought was to catch her with the Force. But the Ben Solo part of him stopped him from carrying through with his thought. He let her go.

Attempt two: failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this. Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. ... try, try, try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo hangs out with an engineer and her puppy.  
> He also tries to ask Phasma out.

The next day, Kylo was intentionally wandering aimlessly (for the sole purpose of pissing General Hux off) when he caught a familiarly panicked mind. Slowing his pacing, he realised it was coming from his engineer friend, whose name he still didn't know.

Focusing on her train of thought, he managed to find out that her puppy was sick. Digging a little deeper, he also managed to find a name. Lannera Farlance.

Stalking over to her with his trademark intimidation walk, he ordered her to follow him. As he led her towards her own living quarters, her thoughts became more panicked. With a sigh, he used the Force to brush against her mind.  
'It's okay. I won't hurt you.'  
This only caused her to panic more.   
'Lannera. Calm down.'  
Using a bit of Force-persuasion with that thought, she began to calm down.

When they arrived at her door, Kylo used the Force to open the door. Using his voice this time, he said, "Get Fluffy." Hearing her puppy's name through Kylo Ren's voice modulator made her try to suppress a giggle. When she stepped out holding a miserable-looking Fluffy, Kylo closed the door behind her and gestured for her to follow him down the corridor. Kylo used the Force to 'mask' Lannera and Fluffy, so that everyone they passed would fail to notice them.

He stopped by a door and opened it with the Force. Inside, a vetenarian was attending to an irritable Tatooine flytrap. He turned to look at them as they entered. Kylo let the vet see Lannera and the sick puppy.

When the vet tried to make them wait, Kylo Force-compelled him to attend to Fluffy first. After Lannera had been given Fluffy's medication and instructions on how to administer it, Kylo made the vet forget that they were ever there. To this day the poor man cannot account for this missing half-hour.

After dropping Lannera and Fluffy off at their quarters, he threatened her to never tell a soul of that afternoon.

(Time skip)

If he couldn't find a prettier date than Hux's, he would most definitely find one who was higher up than a mere linguist.

He approached Captain Phasma, with a new plan in mind. He respected her enough to properly ask (in a Kylo way). 

After he had asked, Phasma remained quiet for a while. Kylo could not see her face, thanks to the helmet that she never seemed to remove, but he got a distinct feeling of embarrassment from her. This feeling was so strong that he was beginning to feel extremely awkward. Kylo was about to go on his own when Phasma started talking.

"I am very flattered, Commander Ren, but..." Kylo felt a wave of embarrassment (this time from himself). 'Someone has already asked her,' he thought, glad of the mask which hid the blush that took possession of his face.

"I'm afraid," Phasma continued, picking her words carefully, trying to gauge Kylo's reaction, "that I was already going with my wife."

The Ben Solo part of him was this close to just giving up.

Attempt three: failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Lannera's name from a Star Wars name generator. Tatooine flytrap was my own invention.
> 
> Please comment!


	4. Disaster...

Kylo mindlessly meandered the halls of Starkiller Base, subtly brushing people's minds. He still wanted to find a prettier date than Hux’s, who would hopefully not be a bore or snobby.  
He caught a glimpse of an engineer and changed direction immediately.  
He approached this next girl from behind, so she wouldn’t see him coming and try to run. She was working on the finishing touches of the panel Kylo Ren had demolished the previous week. Polishing the panel one last time, she leaned back, surveying her work. Satisfied, she turned to find Kylo Ren standing there.  
She jumped backwards, and nearly landed on the control panel. She stared at him with the look of a cornered animal in her eyes for a few seconds, then attempted to bolt.  
Kylo (who was quite frankly sick and tired of this) used the force to hold her in place. Completely unable to move, all she could do was watch as he came closer.  
Through his voice modulator came the unmistakable order, “You will attend the gala with me as my date.”  
He released her and walked away. Finally, that was over and done with.  
She was left stunned.

Kylo stopped at Lannera’s door, actively working to make sure no one would notice him. He had painstakingly avoided every security camera on the way (and no doubt looked incredibly stupid while doing so). Raising a gloved hand tentatively, he paused for a split second, before rapping the door twice and dropping his hand as though burnt.  
For the first time since he had become the fearsome Kylo Ren, he was a tad (okay a Ton) nervous. Briefly he chastised himself, the grandson of Darth Vader should not feel nervous standing at a mere engineer's door –  
His thought cut off abruptly as the door slid open to reveal Lannera, who had to try and hide a smile. She motioned for him to come in and before he could even think about it, he was in her room.  
Fluffy greeted him distractedly (Fluffy licked at Kylo’s boot and resumed chasing a small device on the floor). Meanwhile, Lannera explained that he (Fluffy) was doing way better.  
Kylo was about to step out when Lannera said, ‘ I expect you’ve come to ask me to the Gala again, Sir. I am willing to go with you.’  
The Ben part of Kylo cringed. The Kylo part did not.  
‘I already have a date,’ the mask uttered. Lannera’s face fell.  
‘Oh… Sir, I didn’t mean to be so forward, forgive me.’  
Kylo didn’t answer as he swept out of the room with the power of his own embarrassment.  
This is why Sith lords do not fraternise with engineers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting in a long time. I kinda lost motivation for this one and the motivation suddenly appeared yesterday. It's kinda short, methinks, but enjoy.
> 
> Edit: just noticed an error. Fixed the issue. If any of you lovely readers could give me a heads-up when you spot one, that would be lovely. No beta reader, you see.


	5. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo feels feelings he doesn't want to feel. Mostly guilt.

Ben could remember the last time he felt guilty.

It was shortly after taking the life of his best friend at Uncle Luke's Jedi School. 

He still remembered the look of betrayal. It haunted him in his sleep sometimes. That and the screams of the younglings as they perished. 

A different kind of guilt plagued him now. A guilt he had not felt since his days when he had awkwardly wooed a single girl in defiance when his mother tried to send him to her brother.

Amelia had cried when he left. He later heard that she was married.

A wistful part of him wanted to settle down. Wondered what it would be like to find a girl who loved him. Who would see past his flaws and the mask of Kylo Ren, see the sensitive soul named Ben underneath. He sometimes lay awake dreaming of a life he could have had. If Mother hadn't sent him away. He wouldn't have needed control over the Force. He could have been fine with no control over it.

He concealed such thoughts around Supreme Leader Snoke. To reveal such thoughts would be unwise. Kylo did not doubt that he would be put through a special reconditioning if he slipped up.

Now he lay in the dark of his room, seeing Lannera’s hurt face over and over. He hadn't meant to hurt her. As exhaustion set in, he briefly replaced the generic woman in his dreams with Lannera.

That was the first time he dreamed of her.

(Time skip brought to you by a certain screaming Ginger)

Ben slipped the mask over his head and secured it with a hiss. He was glad of it, as it often covered up the bags beneath his eyes from a lack of sleep. He was supposed to be intimidating, and signs of exhaustion would not help that image.

As he went about his duties, he kept thinking about Lannera. How she was no longer as scared of him as she once had been. A dark part of him wanted to change that. Wanted to use the dark side of the Force to show her - _to show them all!_ \- what he was capable of. The true power of the Force - his true power. 

And a part of him wanted to maybe let her in. Let her fall in love with him (possibly, if he wasn't already too damaged to be loved). His dream of her, his wife and the mother of his children, came up again.

He could see her everywhere today. In a smile, in a tiny concentration frown, in a walk.

Which was how he spent a half hour staring at Hux’s hands because he happened to hold his wrist the way Lannera did.

The wrists moved, and Ben glanced up to see Hux glaring at him. Apparently Armitage (tee-hee) had been trying to get his attention. Kylo sighed. Duty awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an idea where I want this to head, but if my experience with writing against a template has taught me anything, it's that I can't follow a template to save my life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Apology/The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes up with Lannera.

The day before the Gala found Kylo hunting down the engineer he had ordered to be his date. Before she could react, he was in her mind. Her attempts to push him out were ineffective to the experienced Force user. He quickly subdued her and erased her memory of him ordering her to be his date.

She blinked. Then she frowned, as she looked around the onboard dress shop. Then she looked straight at Kylo. 

"Commander Ren!" She frowned. "... What are you doing in a dress shop?"

Kylo said nothing, reaching for the lightsaber at his belt. As he had hoped, her eyes widened and she bolted.

Kylo turned and silently made his way back to Lannera’s room. When she opened the door, he immediately started talking.

"I considered your offer. You will be my date to the Gala." He glimpsed the enraged look on her face for a split second before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey!" Lannera yelled at his back. She followed him down the corridor. "Who said I still want to go with you on the date?"

Kylo sighed. He hadn't planned this out well. He turned suddenly, causing Lannera to stop suddenly. 

Softer than he had expected (and definitely not loud enough to catch the ear of an overly interested officer), Ben whispered, "Please."

Lannera looked shocked as Kylo turned again and went to redecorate another panel as Ben quietly moped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hanging onto this chapter for a week. It feels so cringey.


	7. Interlude/Memories forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie Parsa's friends realize something is wrong.

Engineer Parsa rushed out of the dress shop, still wondering about why she was there. More importantly, why was Commander Ren there? 

Sighing, she hurried to the mess hall to grab some of the unidentifiable slop the First Order liked to call dinner.

She sat at her normal table, next to one of her best friends in the entire world, SP-1506. (Admittedly, their friendship was a rare one, due to the intense dislike engineers and Stormtroopers had towards each other.)

SP-1506 started. He stared.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking out a dress?" SP-1506 set down his fork and tried to look around the mess hall as discreetly as possible. He wanted plenty of warning if an irate Kylo Ren came barging into the room.

Valerie stared at him. "... What _are_ you talking about?"

SP-1506 turned back to Valerie. "You said you were going to pick up a dress for the Gala right now."

"I wasn't asked to the Gala," Valerie stated matter-of-factly. SP-1506 looked at her as if she had grown another head and had suddenly become fluent in Shyriiwook.

His response was interrupted by the arrival of Officer Aklee Callipso. Aklee opened her mouth to start talking only to cut herself off. 

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Aklee cast a nervous glance at the entrances to the mess hall.

"Nice to see you too," Valerie uttered, deadpan.

Aklee ignored Valerie's comment. "Aren't you supposed to pick out a dress?"

Valerie squinted suspiciously at Aklee. "Are you and SP up to something? Is this your idea of a prank?" 

Aklee and SP-1506 looked at each other; Aklee with a question burning in her eyes, SP-1506 with a shrug and a confused look.

"Valerie," Aklee started hesitantly. "Don't you remember being asked to the Gala?"

Valerie threw her hands up in exasperation. "I've been over this with SP! I wasn't asked to the Gala!"

Aklee and SP-1506 shared a look.

"Valerie, yesterday you were pissed because Commander Ren had ordered you to be his date 48 hours before the Gala," SP-1506 said gently. "You were all stressed out about finding the right dress and having to stand next to Commander Ren all evening trying not to think thoughts that might get you killed."

Aklee cut in, "And remember how I told you not to worry because we'd be trapped in the same Gala together, you and I?"

Valerie looked very carefully at the both of them, then snorted. "Your pranks are the worst, I swear. That story isn't even half plausible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the unannounced disappearing act. To be a 100% honest, real life caught up with me and I entirely forgot about this. Enjoy this bonus chapter inspired by CharmingMuse's comment on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Gala night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the night of the prestigious Gala.

An hour into the Gala, Kylo was standing on his own in a corner, ignoring everyone else. He had, quite frankly, no idea if Lannera was coming. Ben felt it wouldn't be polite to show up at her door and drag her out of her room kicking and screaming. He had sent her enough money to buy several dresses and silently hoped she would come.

He had successfully avoided Hux, who was flaunting Officer Aklee Callipso on his arm. She wore a beautiful dress, clearly made of the finest silks in the galaxy; but although she smiled, she was clearly not entirely happy to be dragged to the event.

Captain Phasma had removed her helmet for the event, even though she kept her armor on. She danced with her wife, Amber, a slightly shorter Hispanic woman with a killer smile and who loved to laugh. Ben watched them sway together wistfully, Phasma with a half-smile, watching her wife like she was an entire universe that somehow fit into a single person; Amber looking up at Phasma as they talked in soft undertones. It reminded of one of the times he had seen his parents dance.

Ben looked around the room again. As he scanned the room for threats, he brushed against a familiar mind and froze.

Light footsteps approached him from behind. "Hello Commander Ren," Lannera said. 

Ben turned to behold the most beautiful woman in the room. Lannera wore a simple, yet elegant gown that shimmered blue in the light. 

Ben didn't think he could breathe properly.

Lannera’s smile fell. "Sir?" she asked tentatively.

"You're so beautiful," Ben breathed before he could think about it. He turned bright red (thank the Force for his helmet). Lannera’s smile came back in full force as she grew bashful. 

"Thank you, sir." Lannera moved to stand by his side. Ben craned his neck to see her.

He suddenly realized that he was staring. He turned to suddenly look at where Officer Callipso was sitting down by herself looking miserable. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to hold Lannera’s.

His heart skipped a beat. A warm feeling engulfed his face and chest, and he realized that he was blushing again.

Throughout the night, Lannera stuck by his side. She even got him to dance briefly. Although he had protested the idea, he found he enjoyed swaying with her in his arms so much that he continued to do so for longer than he had planned.

By the time the Gala wound down, Ben offered to walk Lannera to her room. They strolled to the elevator leisurely, Lannera talking enthusiastically about one of her favourite songs that was played at the Gala. 

The elevator doors slid open, and the couple stepped inside. Lannera leaned against Ben, still holding his hand. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Lannera queried.

Ben turned to her, motioning for her to continue.

"What do you look like under the mask?"

Ben froze. Lannera felt him tense.

"It's okay!" she squeaked hurriedly. "You don't have to show me. I was just a little curious." The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out. Ben walked her to her door in silence.

"I'm sorry," Lannera sighed. "We were having so much fun and I ruined it."

"It's okay," Ben responded. "If I were you, I'd be curious too."

Lannera looked up at him. "I've got a busy day tomorrow. I guess I'd better head in."

"Okay," Ben said, reluctantly letting go of her hand. He opened the door using the Force. Lannera gave him one last smile as she turned to go.

"Wait," Ben said, reaching for her hand. Lannera paused. "Wouldyouliketohavelunchwithmetomorrow?"

Lannera smiled."Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading through the entire work to get a feel for this chapter. So many inconsistencies. And I'm not entirely sure what plot holes are, but I'm sure I have them. I might rewrite this entire work later. After I'm sure that I'm done.


	9. Two months later: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reveals his face.

It had been two months of awkward dating between Kylo and Lannera.

For starters, their relationship was probably the best kept secret on Starkiller Base. Kylo's use of the Force helped them know when someone was approaching. Even Supreme Leader Snoke didn’t know.

The dates had been very awkward. Kylo would often quickly eat first, then click his helmet in place right as Lannera walked in. They would talk (or rather, Kylo would talk haltingly while Lannera ate and occasionally commented). 

Then one day, as Lannera put her fork down in order to gesture wildly as she talked about how she had acquired Fluffy. Ben watched her with half-smile on his face.

"Can I show you something?" he suddenly asked, cutting Lannera’s description of the Wookie who had Fluffy's mother off. She smiled.

"Sure."

Ben slowly reached up to unclasp his helmet. Lannera froze, watching him with anticipation. Ben hesitated, then quickly undid the clasps on his helmet and lifted it off.

He gently set the helmet down on the table, carefully watching Lannera’s face.

Lannera temporarily forgot how to breathe. She stared at Kylo's face, transfixed. "How can you be this handsome?" she breathed.

Ben flushed, flattered. 

Lannera stared for a while longer, then suddenly averted her eyes. "Kriff," she breathed, "I'm staring, aren't I?" 

"I don't mind," Ben said. Lannera started, almost knocking a glass off the table.

" _That's_ what you sound like?" Lannera gasped. 

Ben looked a little self conscious. "Is that meant in a good way or a bad way?" he asked.

"Definitely a good way." Lannera smiled at him.

*timeskip*

Kylo had debated telling Supreme Leader Snoke about Lannera. He knew that it was probably a very bad idea to keep such a huge secret from the Supreme Leader.

A week after he had shown her his face and three days since they had first kissed, Kylo requested a meeting with Supreme Leader.

"Kylo," the prolific projection rumbled, "has something gone wrong with your training?" 

"No, Supreme Leader," Kylo bowed. "I have been withholding certain information. I am sorry, Supreme Leader."

The hologram waited for five seconds. "Well?" it prompted.

"I have been in a romantic relationship for two months, Supreme Leader," Kylo blurted out, still looking down; he feared Supreme Leader would be angry. A chuckle caused him to look up in surprise.

"You believed that I did not know?" Supreme Leader chuckled. Composing himself, he asked, "What is her name?"

"Lannera Farlance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this feels like such a short chapter. I've rewritten it like four times in as many days. I've decided to just post it already. I do believe that I'm done with this piece of work. I may rewrite it later to eliminate plot holes and inconsistencies. Maybe even rewatch The Force Awakens and watch The Last Jedi later this year to get a better feel for Kylo/Ben. I'm afraid I may have written Darth Tantrum ooc. It's been great writing this, even though I'm probably the most awkward writer I know. I loved interacting with all you lovely readers. Really sorry that it took a year to reach 9 chapters.
> 
> I have no idea how to mark this work as completed.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon(ish)!
> 
> Please comment. This is my first Star Wars fic and my second ever so be gentle.  
> Please.


End file.
